Oneshots!
by Typerson
Summary: Join me in my One... or two... or three shot collection!


1Long, long ago, 1997 to be exact, there was a great footrace. There were going to be several participants to this race. One was Sonic the Hedgehog, another was Miles "Tails" Prower, and another was Knuckles the Echidna. The race was just for fun, but, as always, someone wanted to ruin it. This person created three robots. One named Metal Sonic. His job was to defeat Sonic in a race, utterly humiliating him to the point that he committed suicide. Another was named Mecha Knuckles. He had Metal Sonic's job, but he was to do that to Knuckles. The final one was Robo Tails. He had the same mission as the other two, but with Tails.

One day, Robo Tails started malfunctioning. It destroyed almost everything that looked even remotely like Tails, including itself. The engineer who made the trio was terrified. He took the Robo Tails's basic programming, fixed it up, and put it in a little doll of Tails. He called it the Tails Doll. He noted that a little red stone grew out of the doll's forehead. The doll looked soulless, but that's what he wanted.

After most of the racing was done, Metal Sonic, Mecha Knuckles, and Tails Doll didn't kill Sonic and friends. But the Tails Doll started malfunctioning. It went on a rampant killing spree, becoming a fear of anyone and everyone. A few days after, however, Tails Doll just vanished.

Now, the Doll is back. Can it be trusted? Has it changed? Will it kill them all? The only thing we knows is that its evil, and must be destroyed...

Ty the Hedgehog slowly stepped out of his house. It was past midnight and he desperately needed some sleep, but thoughts of the news being still crossed his mind as he tried to sleep. He sighed, then walked down the stairs of the house.

"Note to self," He shivered. "No matter how much a company pays you, Your attire can include a jacket."

You see, a few Days ago, people randomly was found dead. Rouge, Knuckles, Amy, even Shadow was found dead. 3 quarters Of the world population one in a matter of days. Earlier Today, Tys Girlfriend Was found Dead, Tails' Body piled on top. Sonic and Ty Plotted to Find The sadistic bastard And put an end to this.

"How did the search go, Sonic?" the Navy Hedgehog asked, as he Walked into Tails old lab, which was Dark and Souless as If all signs that a peppy fox was here died out.

Sonic groaned as he sat down on Tails' old bed. "Not well. Since Shadow dueled with it and was discovered by G.U.N., the Killer hasn't shown itself anywhere. Maybe it's plotting…?

"Sonic, you know as well as I do that it has most likely went into hiding. It is impossible that the killer would not be able to sleep Knowing he messed with two of the worlds Greatest Hedgehogs, nevermind plot our demise."

Sonic sighed as he laid himself down on the bed. "I know. I'm just paranoid. … Ty, We are the only ones with the power to stop him. If we fail, the world is doomed." Ty noticed a Small bead of water slowly riding down his face. Sonic closed his eyes and turned over fast. "Goodnight…" he muttered, before falling asleep.

Later that Night, Ty woke to the sound of Feet Pumping across the floor "Sonic." he Thought As he Stood up to tell him to stop. Before he was finished tying his Shoes He heard The sound of a Liquid Being Splattered across The floor.

Before Thinking, Ty Was bounding across the floor, Weaving in and out of the endless maze of shelves, Yelling, "Sonic!"

Eventually, Ty slipped and fell. "Damn," He said getting up. He checked to make sure he wasn't bleeding, only to find that task impossible. His once navy fur looked as if he dyed his fur crimson. He Looked around only to find something that nobody ever thought possible. Sonic, the worlds savior, dead. On his chest was a few bloody scraches, Resulting in two, nearly illegible Letters: 'T D'.

"Sonic..." Ty nearly sobbed. He, Despite what just happened, Bolted toward the Control room. The other murders did not have the advantage he had; Tails' lab had 24/7 surveillance. When he reached the room he saw a message, written, In what appeared to be,Blood Written across the monitor:

_Watch this video, but take heed, 'tis will Be gone tomorrow, and so Shall Thee._

Ty Ignored the message and viewed the past nights conversation. He fast-forwarded it till he saw Sonic get out of bed:

Sonic started Running, but was stopped by an all-to familiar puppet.

"Sooooonnnnic..."Came its eerie voice. "Your friend I was modeled after... he was an easy target... especially after he tried to help the Hedgehog girl."

"Tails!" yelled Sonic in horror. He fell to his hands and knees and silently sobbed

"You and your pathetic friends have wasted enough of my time Sonic," The Doll said. Sonic then opened his eyes and his fur became darker.

"YOU BASTARD!" Sonic yelled before being engulfed in a black aura.

"What's this?" The tails doll questioned once he saw Sonic. Sonic had transformed into Dark Super Sonic. "This is not what I expected," said the replica of Tails in his still calm, slow voice. "At least an harder challenge." Sonic charged up with energy and charged at The Doll with full

force. Tails Doll stood his ground and glared at His opponent. While charging, Sonic pulled his right hand back, getting ready to punch The marionette. Sonic threw the punch, but The Tails Doll

caught it with his hand. The Tails Doll push away the hand, clenched its into a fist, and punched the azure hedgehog in the face. Sonic was sent flying downwards from the punch.

Sonic continued to glare. Sonic turned back to normal after a few seconds. He looked at his right hand, and then clenched it into a fist. This was it it. He knew he was going to die. "Even though... im going to die... Im Still... going... to try!" On that Word, he Charged up a Spin-dash and shot at the other side of the room. About half-way through the dash, He exited the circular form and started running.

The Doll appeared out of nowhere and...

Ty turned off the moniter. An erie laugh was heared echoing throughout lab. "Ty the Hedgehog... you've been warned... good-bye..."

_TROLOLOLOLOLOL! Chapter is done! Writers block is still demonstrated, but ill get to 'Ask the Sonic Team!' Later..._

_Ty- They see me trollin'  
My Minecraft,  
I know they're all thinking I am just a greifer  
Think I'm just a greifer  
Think I'm just a greifer  
Can't you see I'm just a greifer?  
Look at me, I'm just a greifer  
I wanna roll with  
The admins  
But so far they all think I'm just a greifer  
Think I'm just a greifer  
Think I'm just a greifer  
I'm just too much like a greifer.  
Really really just a greifer._

First in my class here at MIT (Minecraft Institude of Troll)Got skills, I'm a champion at L&D (Lava and Ditch  
ICHT (Icanhastroll)- that's my favorite MineKiller  
Keep your ban, I'll just hack a kid pullin his diller  
My things allways spin, to the contrary  
You'll find that they're not stationary  
All of my hearts are colored cherry  
Lavas in your library  
My House is all totally pimped out  
Got people beggin' for my top eight spaces  
Yo, I know hacks to a thousand places  
Ain't got no Dirt but I Have fireplaces  
I order all of my stuff with mayonnaise  
I'm a whiz at Minecraft - I could play for days  
Once you see my sweet moves you're gonna stay amazed  
My fingers' movin' so fast I'll set the place ablaze  
There's no killer mod I haven't run  
At trollin', well I'm number one  
Do Small little kids servers just for fun  
I ain't got a That but I got a firing gun  
Sonic X is my favorite theme song  
I could sure kick your butt in a game of ping pong  
I'll master any hacks that you bring on  
I'm fluent in JavaScript whenever Notch is on  
It's the part that I sing on  
They see me trollin  
YoshiToMario,  
I know in my heart they think I'm just a greifer  
Think I'm just a greifer  
Think I'm just a greifer  
Can't you see I'm just a greifer  
Look at me, I'm just a greifer  
I'd like to roll with  
The Admins  
Although it's apparent I'm just a greifer  
Think I'm just a greifer  
Think I'm just a greifer  
I'm just a greifer  
How'd I get to be a griefer

I've been browsin', inspectin'little boy screams, you know I collect 'em  
The houses all over, they can't protect 'em  
My world edit never leaves me bored  
Shopping online for deals on some random media  
I edit the minecraftwikipedia  
I memorized your offline hours really well  
I can recite it right now and have you ROTFLOL  
I got a business doing servers  
When my friends need some revenge, who do they call?  
I do greifin' for 'em all  
Even didone for my homedog  
Yo, I got myself a double pack  
They were havin' a sale down on full maps  
Spend my nights with a troll of spongy wrap  
Haha, hope no one sees me gettin' freaky  
I'm awesome in the extreme  
And trollin' more than sour cream  
I was in AV Club and Troll-a-club and even the Greif Team  
Only question I ever thought was hard  
Was do I Troll you  
Or do the Dicard  
Spend every weekend being unfair  
Got my name, yes, everywhere

They see me strollin'  
Im laughin'  
And rollin' my eyes 'cause I'm so white and nerdy  
Just because their white and nerdy  
Just because their white and nerdy  
All because their white and nerdy  
"What the fuck, I'm white and nerdy!"  
I wanna roll with  
The admins  
But, oh well, it's obvious they are white and nerdy  
Think their just too white and nerdy  
Think their just too white and nerdy  
Hes just too white and nerdy  
Look at him, Fat kids white and nerdy

_Me-STOP PLAYING MINECRFT!_

_Ty-I play as Tony942316!_

_Me- STOP IT!  
_


End file.
